The Dangers Of Boarding School
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: "This is a school for the worst kids in the country…" Caroline's mouth hung open as the information crashed into her. "So you're telling me that I might as well start deciding whether a straitjacket or an orange jumpsuit looks better on me!" "I'm sorry, Caroline." AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. School Of Sinners

**A/N: Hey, guys! So here's my other new story! You can bet that I have _big _plans for this story, so stay tuned. Hope you guys like it! ;)**

* * *

The brunette ran as fast as her legs could carry her, flinching every single time the lightning struck during the storm, feeling the weight of her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She could feel the burden of having to lug around her black stiletto high heels in her hands, which drastically slowed her down, and the skin-tight skirt she had on didn't help her case either.

The teenaged girl abruptly halted her furiously brisk pace when her nose was about an inch away from hitting the brick wall that seemed to pop out of nowhere- this "shortcut" was a dead end. Her cheeks began to flood with even more tears and her eyeliner and mascara streamed down her cheekbones, making her look very unappealing. She violently ran her fingers through her hair, gasping and fiercely snapping her head in each direction, desperately looking for an escape route.

She quickly looked down at her purse, pouring the entire contents onto the slick wet road. She fell to her knees, crying hysterically when she finally gripped her phone in both her hands. The girl fumbled with her phone, her fingers trembling, causing her to continuously press the wrong buttons. She hesitated for a moment, looking at her screen- 911. She looked back up to see nothing but pouring rain and an empty street in front of her. The brunette released a sigh of relief before looking back down at her phone and pressing the call button. She pressed the phone to her ear, feeling her heart beat so fast she wouldn't be surprised if it burst open right here. The phone rang for a few minutes before someone answered.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Help! Please!" the girl whispered. "You have to help me!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, Miss. Tell me what happened. What's your location?"

"This guy from my school… he's a monster! I'm at 666 Queen Victoria Street, London-" the girl involuntarily let the phone slip through her fingers, hearing it crash to the ground, causing the screen to crack. She felt a strong, harsh hand coil around her throat, making her face turn red from the lack of oxygen. She stared into the handsomely devilish face that had made her run in the first place.

"Well, look what we have here, Nik," the teenaged boy with brown hair turned to the smirking blonde standing next to him. "She's stupid enough to make a run for it _and _call the police on us."

Klaus placed his hand on the girl's head, gently stroking her soft brown locks. "Shhh." He shushed her, which seemed unusually calming to her. "There's nothing to fear, sweetheart. We're just going to kill you. And it's only going to hurt a lot." His face instantly turned from friendly to malignant, causing the girl to sob even harder. Kol released his grip around the girl's windpipe, causing her to gasp for breath, but she didn't scream. "Now there's a good girl. No screaming. Well, not until we begin, at least." The two male figures eagerly glanced at each other before showing the human girl their demonic faces, throwing their heads back before sinking their fangs into either side of her neck. She shut her eyes tightly as she released a sickening, ear-shattering scream.

The two males moaned, relishing in the delectable taste of her blood. The louder she screamed, the harder they bit into her, enjoying her pain and fear. Before long, she went limp and her completely drained body fell to the ground, landing with a loud _thud _and laying still, positioned at an awkward, unnatural angle.

"Well, that was a fun game of cat and mouse," the one with brown hair happily licked the excess blood from his lips.

"They always taste better when they make you work for it." Klaus playfully nudged the dead girl with the tip of his shoe. The pair turned their heads sharply when they heard footsteps from around the corner.

* * *

The tall blonde girl slammed the taxi door shut, turning on her heels as she dragged the massive designer suitcase behind her. She heard the sounds of her heels clicking against the pavement as the wheels of her luggage rolled and thumped steadily. The pouring rain was giving her an eerie feeling. Things felt a little _too _silent. It was almost midnight, so it would make sense that everyone would be asleep by now, especially because tomorrow was the first day of school, but it was also her first day at Castlewall Academy.

She looked up in time to see the flash of lightning appear behind the colossal building, followed by the loud ripple of thunder. She flinched. The light had cast a blaring illumination against the building, allowing her to notice the slightest details as she walked up the steps. The smooth bricks had a nice beige color and there were probably more windows in the building than there were people in her old town. The teal cone-shaped tips on the roof caught her eye, resembling a castle she'd seen in one of her textbooks.

The girl decided to pick up her pace because she was getting drenched by the storm. The last thing she needed was to get sick and miss her first day of stopped in her tracks when she heard a pain-filled, high-pitched screech. She whipped her head around, noticing that the taxi had already left and that there were no cars in the parking lot. Her eyes scanned the darkness, her heartbeat gradually increasing. Suddenly, she was not feeling as safe as she had thought. She slowly took a few steps back, one at a time, keeping her eyes alert at all times, ready to deflect whatever attack a predator could throw at her.

She screamed when she felt a hand grip her shoulder, spinning around to face a pretty brunette with stick straight hair, holding an umbrella. The blonde released a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The other girl gently placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"No! Don't apologize! It's my fault; I'm crazy and paranoid."

"What are you doing out in the rain? It's freezing out here! And you're soaked!" The brunette pulled the other girl underneath her umbrella, raising a hand to feel how wet her clothes were.

"I know. Thank you for this. I was really hoping that I would get here before the storm hit, but things didn't really work out for me."

"Here, let's get you inside." The girl with the umbrella opened the door for her, leading her down the hall to the dorms.

"Thank you so much."

"You must be new here."

"I am. How'd you know?"

"Well, for one: you're actually nice to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's just get you to your dorm. What's your room number?"

"23."

"Really?" the girl with straight hair stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah," the blonde smiled. "Why?"

"You're my new roommate. I'm Elena Gilbert, by the way." She held her hand out cordially.

"Caroline Forbes." She accepted her hand. She watched Elena insert her key into the door and followed her inside. Caroline frowned when she saw the bland room. The white walls were completely bare, the two beds were completely identical- down to the basic white and grey sheets- and the desk was filled with colorless pencils and sheets of paper. Elena's forehead wrinkled when she saw the disappointed look in her roommate's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It's the room, isn't it? You hate it."

"No." Elena narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "No, this is good. This is a good thing. I'm glad that you haven't already done anything to the room. It gives me the freedom to decorate it myself. I love being creative and organizing. This is the perfect project to distract me from the fact that my mother shipped me off to some boarding school where I literally know no one, separating me from all of from friends… and now I have to change because I'm dripping all over the carpet." Caroline looked down at where she was standing, her eyes fixed on the darkening stain she was creating. She kicked off her heels and began stripping her blouse and jeans off, leaving her in just her matching black bra and panties before heading straight for the shower.

Caroline closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower. She turned around when she heard a knock at the door, opening it a little to see Elena. "Caroline, hey." Elena waved. "I don't know if your mom told you this before sending you here-"

"My mom didn't tell me shit. I barely had time to get a word out before she put me on a plane to London. She just couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"But I think you should know what you're in for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline, Castlewall Academy isn't just any old boarding school. The kids that go here… there's no coincidence that they're here. There's something that they all have in common- they're dangerous."

"What?"

"This is a school for the worst kids in the country. Most of them either belong in a psychiatric ward or juvenile hall, but their parents were wealthy enough to protect them from all of that, so they wind up here."

Caroline's mouth hung open as the information crashed into her. "So you're telling me that I might as well start deciding whether a straitjacket or an orange jumpsuit looks better on me?!"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you."

* * *

Caroline sat down on the shower floor, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling the cool water wash over her. She'd taken some time to process the information that Elena had revealed. She didn't want to believe it, but in the back of her mind she knew it was true. Of course her mother would do this to her. This is how her mother had viewed her entire life. She thought she was nothing but a spoiled little brat who was just a constant screw-up. Maybe this is where she belonged- with people who are just as screwed up as her- or even more so…

Caroline brought one hand up to the shower door, bringing herself up to her feet and straightened her posture. She decided that she was going to give this a shot- because what choice did she have? It's not like her mother would take her back- not that she wanted to go back anyway. She turned off the water and slid the shower door open, slipping a soft towel around her body. She stepped out of the shower, drying herself off before sliding on a fresh pair of bra and panties. Caroline looked herself in the mirror as she pulled a comfortable tank top over her head and put on a pair of soft pajama shorts. She quickly ran a comb through her hair, exhaling as she tried not to dwell on the worst case scenario of going to this school. Elena had probably been going to the school for about a year and she's still alive and well physically…

Caroline shook the thoughts out of her head and swung the door open to see that Elena had already drifted off to sleep. She slipped into her own bed and closed her eyes, feeling so exhausted that she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The two boys watched an expensive looking gold pump round the corner before an irritated blonde locked eyes with them. "What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?" The girl crossed her arms.

"Rebekah," Klaus rolled his eyes. "How nice of you to join us. I'm almost disappointed you didn't come over sooner."

Rebekah appeared right in front of Klaus, staring him down with suspicion. "Don't you dare pretend to be innocent." Her head shifted back and forth between the two boys. "I know the two of you snuck off to go hunting without me. You think you can get away with that?" The two males rolled their eyes.

"We would have invited you, Rebekah. Honest," the boy with brown hair promised. "But we thought you would have a hard time walking… you know, with Stefan's manhood between your legs." The two males burst into laughter so hard that they had to place their hands on their knees to stop themselves from rolling on the floor.

Rebekah clenched her fists, her face turning red from anger. She used her supernatural speed to grab one of them by his brown hair and yanked him back, slamming his head into the brick wall behind him so hard that it left a dent in the bricks. "I will kill you, Kol!" Rebekah drove her knee into his gut, causing him to double over.

Klaus pinned the blonde to the opposite wall, weighing down her shoulders. "Easy, Rebekah! Kol didn't mean what he said. It was a joke, right, Kol?"

Kol flashed Rebekah a tight-lipped smile as he straightened himself. "You know I never mean the things I say, dear sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed Klaus away from her. "Get off of me, Nik."

"Let's just get back to the school before you spill more of Kol's blood at the scene of the crime." Klaus gestured to the dead girl on the ground.

Rebekah's eyes drifted down to the dead body, nodding approvingly. "Oh, good choice. She was really starting to get on my nerves. She was a dreadful flyer anyway. At least now I won't have to listen to her cry when she finds out she won't be a cheerleader this year."

"Alright, Rebekah." Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her forward. "Tomorrow's a big day. You want to save up your energy so you can help us torment the freshmen."

Kol came up to walk beside them. "You know what that means, Nik. Several dimwitted, lovely ladies will have the privilege of being ravished… and killed by the famous _and _handsome _Kol Mikaelson_."

Rebekah playfully shoved Kol in the shoulder, scoffing. "Don't you mean _infamous_ and _repulsive_?" Klaus snickered at Rebekah's words.

Kol smirked. "If I'm so repulsive, why is it that all of your 'friends,' are so desperate to fall into my bed? Even after I say no."

"I have no idea what you do in your spare time, Kol. Perhaps you compel them."

"Now, Rebekah. You know that I'm too much of a gentleman to ever compel a woman into my bed."

"Oh, really? You won't compel sex out of a woman, but you have no qualms about hitting one? Why is that- is it because of your ego?"

"Well, at least I don't use my strength- and my lady parts- to manipulate Stefan into doing things for me." Before Kol knew what was happening, Rebekah had punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stagger.

Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the waist before she could pounce on her other brother. "Alright, that's enough. On a different occasion, I would have dragged Elijah, Stefan, and Katerina down here to watch the fight so I could extract money out of them on a high-stakes wager, but I'd like to get some rest so that I can properly strike fear into the new students tomorrow. Can we all agree on that?" Kol and Rebekah reluctantly nodded. "Splendid. Now get back to your rooms without another word before I beat the two of you senseless." The three figures disappeared from view, leaving a gust of wind and a dead body behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! :D**


	2. Welcome To Castlewall Academy

**Hey, guys! Happy Friday the 13th! Lol. I know, ironic, right? I update on the unluckiest day of the year. Well, I guess for some people it's your lucky day! I've been crazy busy lately because of school and it's a miracle if I ever have any time or energy to sit down and write, so I hope you guys will be patient with me for the later chapters.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! Seriously! I was not expecting this many people to review on the first chapter! Thank you for your kind words! Your reviews just make me 10x more excited to write this story! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for this story.**

**Oh, and to the person who asked: yes, Caroline and Elena are both human, and all the other supernatural characters who are supernatural on the show are supernatural here, too (Unless I say otherwise).**

**Also, if anyone was wondering, this story _will _get darker. I'm not saying it will be heartwrenchingly angsty, but it won't be all cotton candy and rainbows, either. So if you're not into dark Klaroline... then don't blame me.**

**I hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

Caroline released the deep breath that she had been holding in ever since she first put on her school uniform. She had been looking herself over in the mirror over and over again for over ten minutes now. She had on her sleek black rounded-toe Jimmy Choo pumps that had a buckle circling her ankles. She was _so _thankful that the school allowed them to accessorize their uniforms, or else she probably would have had a fashion melt down.

Her skin-tight black and navy argyle socks stretched along her long legs, landing just above her knee. She wore a matching tartan pleated miniskirt- which was regulation for the school uniform- stopping at her mid-thigh. She adjusted the corresponding tartan tie that hung around her neck and below that was the cotton Ralph Lauren button up collared shirt that she _had _to wear from now on.

Since it was her first day, she decided to put in an extra effort by making use of her curling iron to ensure that her hair looked perfect for the day, then made her makeup a bit more dramatic to leave an impression.

"You ready?" Elena called, stepping out of the bathroom.

Caroline turned around to face Elena. "No. But it's not like I have a choice. How do I look?"

Elena smiled, staring Caroline up and down. "You look beautiful, Care. Really."

Caroline pointed to Elena. "If you're lying to me, I'll be really pissed."

Elena walked up to Caroline and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face the mirror again. "Caroline, look at yourself in the mirror. You're gorgeous. Trust me, the biggest problem you'll be having today is trying to keep the boys at bay. I'm serious. You'll probably have to use an oar to beat them back."

"Wait. What?"

Elena smiled. "Relax. You'll be fine. Just try to keep a low profile. Trust me, that's how you survive. That's what I've done since Freshmen year and I'm still alive."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Here, I'll give you the tour before breakfast and then I'll tell you who's safe and who's not."

"So in other words: who will or will not kill me?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Elena extended her hand, the expression on her face saying, 'please?'

Caroline groaned, taking her hand. "Let's just get today over with."

* * *

"Wait. So let me get this straight: they have a nurse's office, but they don't treat their patients in there?" Caroline asked Elena as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yup. That sounds about right. Although, it sounded more normal in my head."

"Then, where do they treat the sick kids?"

"The principal's office."

"That makes no sense."

"The fact that this school even exists doesn't make any sense."

"So it's just _there_?"

"To the staff I guess it's just there."

"Why don't they actually use it for something?"

"My theory is that someone got their mommy or daddy to pay them off, so they wouldn't use it anymore."

"Why? I mean… it's a nurse's office. All the infirmaries I've ever been in usually smelled weird and made me feel like I was surrounded by sick people- not exactly your ideal hangout hot spot."

Caroline and Elena picked up a black tray and laid it down in front of the buffet of food, each of them taking a glass of cold freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Word on the street is: the popular kids renovated the place. They broke down the walls to make the room bigger than a club. They got rid of the furniture, re-painted it and put it their own- leather couches, a bar, coffee tables, lamps, and who knows what else." Elena responded as she placed a waffle covered in blackberries on her tray.

"Um. Can you do that? I mean, especially since this is a school for... you know. I would think they'd be a lot stricter than most schools, right?" Caroline questioned as she set a plate of berry-filled crepes on her tray. Caroline and Elena turned around, exiting the breakfast buffet.

"Yeah. Well, some people think they can just defy logic and for some reason everyone else believes they can, too. Just remember: don't go to the nurse's office, ever."

"But what if I get hurt during gym?"

Elena stopped and held Caroline's shoulder, almost making her drop her tray of food. "You go to the principal's office."

"Okay. The next time you want to make a point, make sure my crêpes are out of harms way first. I did not get the luxury of crêpes at my old school."

"Fuck the crepes! Caroline, focus."

"Fuck the crêpes? Fuck you! I am _so _over the shit that the cafeteria ladies tried to pass off as food. I am passed that and have moved on to the Castlewall cafeteria. Who knew that I would have to go to school filled with dangerous almost-convicts before a school would actually start feeding me real food?"

Elena shook her head at the blonde that had been ranting about the food she had been deprived of. "Let's just go find a table before you start worshiping the orange juice."

"Oh, trust me, I have a lot of commenting to do on this subject." Caroline called to the brunette as she followed her outside.

* * *

Caroline and Elena sat at one of the small, sleek, round stone tables behind the school, the cool fall breeze blowing their hair freely. Caroline scanned the area and saw a large elegant fountain in the middle of the place, the water glistening as it ran down the sides. It looked like a fountain she would see at a mall or in front of a ridiculously expensive mansion. The entire scenery looked like it belonged in a fashion magazine- the ones that made you sad to read because you know you would never have it.

She saw all the different tables and could already make out all of the different cliques at the school- even at a school for psychotic criminals there were cliques: the jocks who dunk the Freshmen in the toilet, the people who you know carry pocket knives, the people who _should _carry pocket knives, the mean girls who will drag you into the bathroom and cut you, the fake cheerleaders who pretend to be your friend- but when you least expect it, they stab you in the back- literally.

"You checking out the enemy?" Elena asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"That depends... which one is the enemy?"

"All of them."

"Oh, come on. They can't be _that_ bad. There's gotta be at least a few good seeds in the mix."

"Oh, yeah. Sure there are." Elena nodded. Caroline let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay. She was just overreacting last night. These kids were just like her. She had to remind herself of that. "There are plenty of good seeds... until they grow up to be evil trees."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Again. If this is your way of trying to convince me to not run away from this school, I strongly recommend that you _not _become a lawyer when you grow up."

"Look. I'm not saying that everyone at this school will jump you when you go to your locker."

"Gee. That's such a relief, because I've been thinking about that exact scenario ever since I woke up this morning. Thank god you told me because I was _so_ worried about getting ambushed at my locker. You know, because that's what all normal Americans think about at 7:49 A.M."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, but just know that you shouldn't trust anyone. _No one_, Caroline. You can ask someone for a pencil or talk to them if you have to collaborate on a project, but don't get close to anyone. Do not let your guard down for a second."

"Whoa. Elena, if I can't trust _anyone_, does that mean I can't trust you?"

"... If you were smart, you wouldn't... but I wouldn't be telling you these things if you couldn't trust me."

"But how do you survive in a world where you can't trust anyone? No one makes it on their own, Elena. No one."

"Luckily, I only have one more year to go and you only have to make it for one year, too. Keep your head low and you'll come out of this place in one piece."

"Have there been people who haven't?"

"... You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Caroline... last night a girl was murdered."

"Wait. What do you mean a girl was _murdered_? Was a girl murdered in China? Connecticut? Russia?"

"A girl was murdered _here_, Caroline. They found traces of her blood on school ground. Her body was found a few blocks away from the school."

Caroline began hyperventilating. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die if I stay here! Elena, I'm not ready to die!"

Elena grabbed the blonde's wrists, shaking her until she finally calmed down. "Get a grip, Caroline! You're not gonna die! I'm not gonna let you!"

"What are you gonna do? Stand on top of a table and tell everyone not to touch me? Yeah. I'm sure that'll go over well."

"I've managed to survive here for three years. I'll teach you everything I know."

"You mean, you'll teach me how to run and hide for a year?"

Elena slammed her hand against the table, making Caroline jump. "Do you wanna survive, or not?"

"What I want is to have a somewhat pleasant senior year experience and your method is... somewhat less than desirable."

"You know what's less than desirable? Dying a painful, bloody death and having your killer rip your limbs apart and leaving you there for the public to take pictures like you're being put on display. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then don't let your pride get in the way and listen to me." Elena returned to her waffles, using her knife and fork to cut another piece.

Caroline sighed and used her fork to bring another piece of her berry crêpe into her mouth. She turned her head to take another look at the people she would be spending the next few months with, trying to read each of them and deciding what kind of person they were. Caroline froze when her eyes landed on _him._ He was tall, with dark blonde, curly hair and stubble that made him look dangerous. He was wearing the regulation uniform for the guys- a black blazer with the school's symbol stitched on, a black and navy striped tie, an expensive-looking navy button up collared shirt, loose gray pants, and black Italian matte-leather shoes. But there was something different about the way he wore the uniform compared to all of the other guys she's seen at the school. Maybe it was the way the clothes just clung to his body. Or maybe it was the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous.

He was walking beside a tall blonde girl who was just as beautiful as he was and there was another boy with spiked chestnut brown hair standing on the other side of the girl. Caroline didn't understand why, but she felt a pang in her heart, seeing the boy with curly hair laughing with the blonde. It didn't make sense because she didn't even know him. Why should she care?

She sighed, watching the three figures walk in her direction. The scene was so flawless that she could've sworn she saw this scene in a movie- except the producers would have brought in a fan by now to blow their hair back. Thinking about it, though, the cool breeze of autumn was enough to reenact the scene. Caroline stared in awe, imagining how it would feel if she were one of them. How lucky do you have to be to be that infallible?

Elena looked up to see the look of admiration on Caroline's face and reluctantly turned around to see what she was staring at, completely unfazed when her eyes landed on the three God-like people that walked past them. "I see you've already spotted the Mikaelsons." She rolled her eyes.

Caroline's mind snapped back to reality when she heard Elena's voice. "The what?"

"The Mikaelsons."

"Who are the Mikaelsons?"

"The most evil people you will _ever _meet."

"Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious. See for yourself." Elena nudged her head in the direction of the table in the center of the food court; it was the only table that was placed right next to the beautiful fountain.

Caroline turned her head in the direction of the Mikaelsons, and saw the blonde girl snap her fingers, causing the tables filled with mean girls and cheerleaders to rush to her aid. The mean girls began pulling out wet wipes from their designer purses, vigorously scrubbing down the stone table and bench, while the girl barked orders at the cheerleaders. Caroline gulped. "Well... she seems nice."

"Keep watching. It gets _better_," Elena told her.

Caroline watched the blonde continue to yell at the cheerleader for another moment before the cheerleader was struck across the face with the back of her hand. The cheerleader fell to the ground, grabbing her now-red cheek with tears rapidly streaming down her face. Caroline gasped, not expecting that. The blonde kicked the girl in the ribs until she was far enough away that she crawled underneath another table that was being occupied by a different group of students. Caroline could feel her heart race so fast it felt like she was already in a near death experience. All she could think about was that she could be that girl on the ground one day.

"Meet Rebekah Mikaelson," Elena began. "A.K.A. Prom Queen. Head Cheerleader. Homecoming Queen. And the Queen Bee. Guess what the 'B' stands for."

"Benevolence?"

Elena gave her a sympathetic look. "Please. I don't think benevolence is in Rebekah's vocabulary."

"So that thing she did to that girl... that's not an everyday thing, is it?"

"More like every hour."

"Oh, well that's just great. You know, no big deal. I mean, I used to get in fights everyday at my old school, too, just like any normal American would. I've got this." Caroline looked like a nervous wreck as she attempted to not have a psychotic break just at the thought of accidentally angering Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Just don't make eye contact with her. Unless you're in her inner circle she finds it offensive and _God forbid_ we upset the queen of this school. Even when you're talking to her, look down. Look anywhere. Just don't look directly in her eyes. You can think of her like Medusa. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if you found a pound of snakes underneath that blonde hair."

"That's ridiculous! I can't even look at her when I have a conversation with her? What the hell is that? Then people will start to think I'm talking to myself!"

"Better for them to think you're crazy than to let Rebekah notice you. She could declare war if she doesn't like you, or worse..."

"What's worse than getting the ass-whooping that other girl got?"

"Oh, Rebekah doesn't hate her. They're actually good friends."

Caroline's eyes widened, not wanting to think about what Rebekah did to the people she hated.

Elena continued. "What's worse is if Rebekah wants _you_ to be her friend."

"How is that worse?"

"You remember what happened to that girl?" Caroline nodded. "She gets that _everyday _because she made the mistake of being Rebekah's 'friend.' The only people Rebekah really respects are the people in her inner circle. It's a very high-standarded, selective list of people. Think of it as an invisible wall you'll never be able to penetrate. They're on Mount Olympus." Elena raised her hand high, horizontally above her head. "We're down here." Elena lowered her hand beneath the table. "Yeah. We're even lower than Tartarus. They are Gods. We are worth even less to them than the Titans." Elena moved her hand up and down, switching between the two positions her hand had been in. "They're up here. We're down here. Mount Olympus. Lower than Tartarus. Gods. Us. It's a sad story. I know. Welcome to Castlewall Academy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes. I know. I know. Don't yell at me for not letting Klaus and Caroline meet yet. They _will... _eventually. I just want Caroline to be introduced to each of the Mikaelson's reputations before they come face to face. Plus, come on, don't you wanna know how the school views the Mikaelson's and who they are known as in the school, and I know that most of the characters in here would probably _never _pass for a high school student... but let's just pretend for a second that they could. Lol.**

**Anyways, I know not much happened yet, but it's the beginning and I just want to ease into it, you know? So leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Meet The Mikaelsons

**A/N- Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, so here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for your support! To everyone who fave, alerted and left me a review! Your enthusiasm always inspires me so thank you, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Even after everything Elena had told her about Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards the blonde. It was like she had an entire kingdom at her disposal. Even though Caroline had had more friends than she could count at her old school, she never had _that _much power over people. She only dreamt of possessing that amount of leverage and now she was witnessing it with her very own eyes.

"And that's just Rebekah," Elena continued. "We have the whole Mikaelson family we have to go through- not including their 'lovers.'"

"What? There's _more _of her?"

"Uh. Yeah? Why do you think they're called, 'The Mikaelsons?' Not 'The Mikaelson.' 'The Mikaelsons.'"

"Well, I forgot that tiny little detail. But you make her family sound _so _huge. How many siblings could she possibly have?"

"You'd be surprised. She's the only girl and has five older brothers. But we'll get to them in a minute. Do you see the hot guy with the spiked brown hair making out with Rebekah?"

Caroline turned her head in the direction Elena was looking in, zeroing in on the boy that was sticking his tongue down Rebekah's throat as they sat at their reserved table. "Yeah... they look... sweet." Elena looked at Caroline like she was out of her mind. "Kind of... you know... if they didn't both look like they're... starving."

"Take a guess on who he is."

"I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark and assume he's Rebekah's boyfriend."

"I prefer to call him her boy toy, but same thing. And you'd better get used to seeing that because by the end of the day it's going to be ingrained into your mind. Don't be surprised if you start seeing it in your dreams, too."

"Well... that's just lovely. Does the school not have a strict PDA policy?"

Elena scoffed. "What PDA policy? Last time I checked the school doesn't even know what PDA stands for. Just ask those two." She gestured to the couple that was still devouring each other's tongues in front of the entire school. "Take another guess at who he is. Trust me, it doesn't take a genius to figure him out."

"Let me guess: Prom King, Homecoming King, Captain of the football team, Star Quarterback and voted biggest douchebag that goes to this school."

"Wow. He really_is_ that predictable," Elena giggled. "Meet Stefan Salvatore. The guy who would run to the ends of the Earth to make Rebekah Mikaelson happy- I mean, so would every other guy at this school, but Stefan is 'in love' with her."

"What? You don't think he loves her?"

"I don't _want _to think that, Caroline."

"Why not?"

"... I just think that some people aren't _worthy _of true love."

"Well, no matter what anyone's ever done. I still believe that everyone deserves a shot at love. Even Rebekah Mikaelson."

Caroline and Elena turned their heads when they noticed the entire area become abnormally loud, as if a mob of students had crashed the place yelling "Party!" Their eyes returned to the same table they had been staring at before; this time it was surrounded by an enormous mass of people. Everyone was screaming and laughing with one another, getting pumped for the first day of school.

Caroline's eyes drifted over to the actual table where she could see eight divine figures jovially sitting on top of the table, clearly relishing in the spotlight that was placed on them- two of the faces she recognized as Rebekah's and Stefan's. She fixated her stare on the blonde boy with curly hair who was laughing with Rebekah. "Tell me about him. The blonde one sitting next to Rebekah."

Elena turned her head to look at Caroline, raising her brows. "You wanna know about _Klaus_?"

"Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson. That's his name. Remember that name. Remember that Klaus Mikaelson is the name you hear before you start running in the opposite direction. Klaus Mikaelson is a monster. 'Klaus' is the last thing you will ever scream if you let your guard drop."

Caroline's mouth open. "... Gee. I can hardly wait to meet the rest of this lovely family."

"Oh. I haven't even _begun _to describe Klaus. That was just the brief overview of who he is. Trust me, it gets better."

"When you say, 'better,' do mean it in a way where I'll get nightmares, or do you actually mean _better_?"

Elena ignored Caroline's question. "Meet Klaus Mikaelson." She gestured to the smirking male figure who was high-fiving Stefan behind Rebekah's back. "The middle child of the Mikaelson family. One of Rebekah's older brothers- also the closest one to Rebekah. They have this 'special bond.' He's definitely earned the title of 'Biggest Dick on the Planet.' A.K.A. The Greatest Artist to Ever Grace this Earth, according to him, that is."

"He's artistic?"

"Yeah. He's won like a billion awards for his paintings- which I will _never_ understand. Oh, and don't get all caught up in his deep artistic façade like most girls. They just swoon when they see him holding a paintbrush. It's really pathetic, actually." Elena rolled her eyes, already seeing several girls fawning over him. "He's a lot like his sister. No surprise there. Blonde, British, and completely crazy. All of them are total snobs, especially when it comes to who they sleep with. Klaus only sleeps with a girl if she's wealthy enough, pretty enough, intelligent enough, and her family name is famous enough."

"Well... that certainly sets the bar high. Do a lot of girls like that go to this school?"

"Yeah, actually. It's just crawling with them. But if they do hit on him and _don't _meet those standards, he publicly humiliates them in front of the entire school, calling the girl a whore. Then, he let's his sister rip her a new one and by the end of of it, she's a social outcast for the rest of her life."

Caroline stared at Elena for what seemed like forever. "... Can I go home now?" Elena offered her a sad smile. "I feel like I'm living in a horror movie. I don't understand why you're so nonchalant about this whole thing! Why am I here? I'm a good person! I swear, I didn't do anything bad."

"Caroline, everyone that's here has done _something_. We all have a story. That's how we all ended up here. Rule number one of survival: don't trust anyone who has skeletons in their closet... and everyone here has skeletons in their closets."

Caroline looked back at Klaus, having a difficult time believing that guy who had a boyish smile on his face could be capable of such evil.

"Moving on from the evil artist," Elena began. "See the other guy with brown hair sitting next to Klaus?"

Caroline's eyes moved to the boy who was drinking out of a canteen, which she normally would have expected to be filled with alcohol, but since they were on school grounds- he couldn't be getting drunk in front of the entire school, could he? "Is that liquor he's drinking?"

"Meet Kol Mikaelson." Elena gestured to the boy who was taking another sip from the canteen. "A.K.A Captain of the baseball team. Voted class clown- complete moron by the way. The guy who's usually the first one to break something at a party and he's probably the most immature and inappropriate person you will _ever _meet."

"So you can just _drink_ on campus whenever you feel like it?"

"You can if your last name is Mikaelson, or you just so happen to be sitting on that table with them."

"Well... Kol doesn't sound that bad."

"Maybe it's because you have to see it to believe it."

"Believe what? Because if I believed what you told me about the others, then there's nothing my imagination can't handle."

"One time I walked into school and saw Kol bash a guy's face in with an aluminum bat. The principal walked out of his office and just stood there, watching the entire thing. He just stared. That's it. Didn't even show emotion or remorse for the guy and when it was over he wouldn't even look Kol in the eye. He just walked past him in the hall, acting like he hadn't seen a thing. That's the scariest part, aside from the smell and the look of the guy's face. Kol barely left him alive."

"Oh my God," Caroline gasped. "I take it back! I take it back. Kol scares the shit out of me."

"Just act normal. He can smell fear. They all can." Caroline nodded to her. "Now on to the rest of them. Do you see the girl sitting next to Kol?"

At first Caroline couldn't see the girl's face, there were too many heads blocking her view. She was finally able to make out the face when she got on her knees on the bench. Her eyes widened, looking back and forth between Elena and the girl. "Is it just me? Or am I seeing double?"

Elena smiled. "Meet Katherine Pierce: my twin sister."

Caroline raised her brows. "Wait. You have a _sister_? How did I not know this?"

"Well, to be fair, we met last night. I didn't exactly have the time to tell you my whole life story."

"Yeah, but still. She's your _sister _and you guys go to the same school. I mean, if she's your sister why isn't _she _your roommate instead of me? Wait a second. You told me that your last name was Gilbert, but hers is Pierce. And I thought you said everyone at that table is pure evil."

"I _did_... Caroline, Katherine and I aren't close. We never have been and never will be."

"But you're _twins_. How can you notbe close with your twin? I mean, you shared a freaking _womb_."

"I guess we're just too different... we have a very hostilerelationship."

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Elena brushed it off. "People at this school describe Katherine as a typical party girl. She's a complete bitch. She even gives Rebekah a run for her money on who can be a bigger bitch. She's a slut and she only cares about herself."

"That's a little harsh, considering she's your sister and everything."

"We all had a chance to choose a side... and Katherine chose theirs. Even though everyone knows the only reason she even got in there is because she's screwing around with Elijah."

"Who's Elijah?"

"The guy whose ear she's nibbling on," Elena grimaced. Caroline matched Elena's face when she noticed the girl with Elena's face behaving in such an unladylike manner. From what she could tell he had a handsome face with a sharp haircut. "Meet Elijah Mikaelson. A.K.A. Class President. Katherine Pierce's boyfriend. The eldest Mikaelson. The nicest and 'honorable' one of the bunch."

"Why do you say _honorable_ like that?"

"Because similarly to the others, he will worm his way out of the deals he makes if it suits his needs. He will destroy you physically, mentally, politically and emotionally if it gets him what he wants. He will crush you until you're nothing but a mount of blood and flesh. He's built up this image for himself that he's trustworthy. But none of them can be trusted."

"Don't talk to Elijah... got it. What about that guy and the redhead?"

"Meet Finn Mikaelson and his girlfriend Sage. Finn is in charge of managing all of the charity organizations they support. You know, to keep their image clean so the entire world doesn't suspect they're serial killers. And Sage basically spends all her time with Finn helping him with that. You know, when she's not being a total bitch and trying to crush other people's self-esteem. Ironic, isn't it? When she's not breaking childrens' spirits, she's giving back to them."

By the time Elena had finally finished telling Caroline about the Mikaelsons, Caroline was absolutely horrified and ready to fall right out of her seat and curl into a ball. "Is it too late to go ask that Kol guy if I can have a sip from his canteen?"

"Trust me, no drink is worth that. Once they set their sights on you, there's no way out. If they want you in, you're getting in and staying in."

Caroline looked back at the table, noticing that the mob of people that had been surrounding the table just a few seconds ago had subsided. The eight figures that had been sitting on top of the table before were now sitting on the benches, looking like they were deep in conversation as they picked at the tray of food that were now sitting in front of them.

She let her gaze fall on Klaus, memorizing all his handsome features. She didn't know why but it felt as if an unrelenting magnetic pull was reeling her in, sparking her fascination with every second she spent staring at him.

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes as he picked at his food, having to endure another lunch where Rebekah talked about nothing but Homecoming. He still didn't understand why she made such a big deal out of it every single year. It wasn't like it was her first dance; she'd gone to it every year since Freshmen year. She would constantly tell him how much she hated planning the dance, but if she did, why'd she continue to volunteer every year? Women.

He raised his eyes, taking a deep breath because if he didn't, he would have to strangle her. He froze in place when he locked eyes with a beautiful blonde he'd never seen before- and he would definitely remember a face like hers. His mouth hung open slightly, studying those captivating blue eyes; there was something about them that made him not want to turn away… ever.

He smirked when the blonde finally realized that he'd caught her staring at him, watching her cheeks turn slightly pink as she quickly turned away. He didn't know who this mysterious girl was, but he had every intention of finding out. His smile grew even wider when the girl looked back to check if he was still staring and her cheeks became even more pigmented when she found out that his eyes had never left her.

"Nik! Nik!"

Klaus finally tore his eyes away from the girl when his sister snapped her fingers in his face, screaming in his ear. Klaus snapped his head to the side, an irritated look displayed on his countenance. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

"Don't snap at me!" Rebekah ordered.

"Then don't snap your fingers in my face!"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"Rebekah, sweetheart. I have been listening to you talk non-stop for the last seventy-two hours! What more do you want from me?"

"Oh. It's not like you're doing anything."

"On the contrary, sweetheart. I was doing something incredibly significant."

"And what might that be?"

"Checking out the talent." Klaus returned his gaze to the blonde at the other table.

Everyone at the table followed his eyes. Rebekah grimaced, looking at her brother. "You mean... _Elena_?"

Everyone groaned, disgusted by that sentence.

Klaus looked at his sister like he was about to hurl. "What? _No_! That is a repugnant notion. Rebekah, why would you say something that horrid?!"

"Well, then, why were you looking at Elena's table?"

"I wasn't. I was looking at-" Klaus's jaw dropped when he noticed that Elena had been sitting at the same table as the blonde the entire time. How could he have not noticed that? He'd have thought he'd notice a detail that significant. "Rebekah. She was not there before."

"Right," Katherine scoffed. "Because she just appeared out of thin air?"

"Wait a second." Rebekah held a hand up, scrutinizing the blonde girl's face. "I've never seen that girl in my life."

"That's what I thought as well," Klaus agreed.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebekah asked. Everyone chuckled as Rebekah began to tear her apart piece by piece. "She's pretty. She's wearing Jimmy Choo shoes so she's not poor. She hasn't been stabbed yet so we know she's not a complete twit... yet she's having lunch with Elena Gilbert."

"Well, she _is_ new," Katherine explained. "You know how losers like Elena like to pray on the new meat. She's probably trying to rope her in to join her own club for outcasts."

"Then perhaps we should introduce her to the welcoming committee." Klaus wiggled his brows.

"Great idea, Nik." Rebekah stood up and placed her hands on Stefan's shoulders. "But first, Stefan and I are going to have a little fun." Stefan stood up and wrapped an arm around Rebekah, flashing everyone at the table a cocky grin.

"Of course, little sister," Klaus smiled. "Because nothing says 'The first day of school' like crushing peoples' hopes and dreams."

"Or their faces. _You _of all peoplewould know about that, brother."

"Speaking of breaking people's faces..." Kol interrupted. "I wonder how that boy is doing?"

"Kol, he's in the ICU," Elijah reminded him. "He doesn't even attend this school anymore."

"Oh, yes. It's a good thing he didn't come back, though. I wouldn't have been able to look at his face if he did."

"You know what's funny?" Klaus snickered.

"What?"

"I'm the one who told him that you took his girl to bed."

Everyone at the table burst into laughter. All the guys squeezed Klaus's shoulder in approval.

"Nik, you are too evil," Rebekah beamed.

"You would!" Katherine giggled.

"Oh, Nik. You ruined that poor boy's face!" Kol chortled.

Klaus shrugged. "I wasn't the one holding the bat that was covered in the boy's blood."

"That was an awesome fight, though." Stefan padded Klaus on the back.

"And I'm about to pick another one." Rebekah slipped her hand inside of Stefan's, leading him away from the table.

"Make us proud, sister!" Klaus and Kol called after her.

* * *

"What do you mean he _looked _at you?!" Elena yelled.

"I mean: he stared at me for a good thirty seconds! What do I do?" Caroline panicked.

"Okay. Are you sure it was _Klaus_?"

"Hot? Blonde? Does that sound like him?"

Elena exhaled, trying to keep herself from going into complete panic mode. "Okay. He noticed you. But he doesn't have to be interested in you. He doesn't have to know that you're loaded."

"How do you know I have money?"

"Oh, come on, Caroline. Look at yourself. You're like a sober Paris Hilton except you're not a complete airhead."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Not that you're an airhead in any way... but he's a guy and guys don't pay attention to stupid things like designer labels. The only way he'll know is if Rebekah tells him, so just steer clear of her."

"Steer clear of who?"

Caroline and Elena jumped in their seats when they heard the accented voice, reluctantly turning their heads toward the blonde who was draped over Stefan. She flashed Elena a fake smile, clearly amused by the pained look on Elena's face.

"Hello, Elena," Rebekah greeted her.

"Elena," Stefan nodded to her, his smile not the least bit genuine.

"Rebekah. Stefan," Elena bit out.

Caroline looked back and forth at the three faces, not daring to stand in the middle of the heated conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rebekah said casually.

"Yeah. I still go to school here, you know." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, still? When are you going to do something about that?"

"I'll probably think about transferring after I graduate."

"Oh, but you see that doesn't work for me. What about you Stefan? Does that work for you?"

Stefan feigned a sigh. "That doesn't work for me either, Elena. To be honest, I think you're wasting your time here. Rebekah's being really generous by giving you an out."

Elena had to bite her tongue to stop herself from spewing venom out of her mouth. She felt her cheeks burn from her anger, which only humored Stefan and Rebekah.

Rebekah leaned her hand against the table, towering over Elena. "Let me be very clear, Elena: I will break you until there's nothing left to be broken. I will have my vengeance. Stay away from me... and stay away from my family." Rebekah's eyes flicked over to Caroline's as she straightened herself. Caroline felt herself freeze up under Rebekah's cold stare. She involuntarily held her breath as she felt her heart skip a beat, preparing herself just in case Rebekah decided to deliver another beating this morning. Rebekah flashed Elena another deceivingly sweet smile before speaking once more. "I hope to see you in one of my classes this year, Elena."

Stefan flashed Elena an arrogant smirk before leading Rebekah off in the opposite direction.

_Ring! Ring!_

The school bell rang, signally to the student body that they now had five minutes to get to class. Everyone got up, forming a large, swarming crowd, all trying to rush through the doors first, so they wouldn't be late to class.

Caroline and Elena stayed put in their seats, still processing the intense conversation that had just ensued. "What just happened?" Caroline asked.

"They were delivering a message."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Okay, please don't kill me for not letting them meet yet. I'll try to get the next chapters out to you as soon as I can so you don't have to wait centuries for Klaroline to meet. But in the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)**


End file.
